The Final Tale Ch. 11
Zira crept through the long, wavy grass, allied by her eldest children and some of Reirei's pack. All animals of the Pridelands seemed to be fast asleep by this time, which made it the perfect time to launch an attack. The group of evildoers stayed low in the grass as they watched a herd of Sable Antelope sleeping in a field "Vitani, you will go with Kovu past the left side. Kovu, make sure Vitani does something right for a change. and don't start the attack until I give the signal." Zira silently ordered her children. "Nuka, you will go with the Jackals and take the right side. Understood?" "Yes, mother." The three offspring of Zira nodded as they did as they were told. Zira stayed in the middle of the field as Ushari joined her. "Sssscar'ssss young heir issss brave for a cub." The snake observed. "I can ssssee why he wassss chosssen." "Indeed, that's what you'd better say, snake." Zira whispered at him with a growl. "Unless you want to see what an enraged mother looks like." "Really?" Ushari raised his eyebrow as he came face to face with the Lioness. "You think you can threaten me? I am the one who devisssed the idea to bring Sssscar back to thissss world, sssso if anyone issss at the top with him, it'sssss me." The Lion and the Snake kept silently arguing with each other for a small matter of moments before a loud grunt caught their attention. On a small rock, Vitani looked down at a patch of grass before looking in her mothers direction, quickly forming a nervous smile on her face as she was met with the angered voice and glare of her mother, all the while the Sable Antelope began to quickly wake up with a start. "No! I said wait for the signal!" Zira roared at her daughter. Bupu, the leader of the Sables, was the first of the horned grazers to speak. "It's the Outlanders! Herd, run for it!" Like a roll of Thunder, the Antelope's hooves clattering against the ground as they fled the scene, following their leader. Zira rolled her eyes as she turned sharply down to Ushari. "We will finish this momentarily." "Agreed." Ushari hissed as he slithered onto her back. Zira then took off after the herd, along with her children and the Jackals. Each one of them had their fangs bared, raring to sink them into some Antelope hide. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fuli rested in the den where she formerly lived with a mother and father. She could barely remember the faces of her parents, but the memory of what happened to then was entirely unknown to her. As was the rumbling of the ground. She felt it as plain as she could go fast, slowly waking her up. "Mm..." She mumbled. Suddenly, the running got louder. "Huh? H-hey! I'm up! I'm up!" She stood up irritably as she looked around rapidly, hoping to find who woke her up. She then went outside to see the herd of Antelope that she usually had to save. Pursued by her enemies. Why were they attacking at night? To her horror, she soon realized that they were trying to sidetrack her and her team. With no hesitations she sped off to round up her friends. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Zira was right on the heels of the leader of the herd, desiring to Rip him to pieces. But first she had to avoid those horns. "Get away from me, Outlander!" Bupu ordered her. "I don't think I can do that, Hors'devouvre." The Lioness cackled. "There's going to be fresh Antelope tonight!" As Ushari was about to extend himself across Zira to give the killing bite, something swiftly knocked him off. "Zuka Zama!" Bunga pinned Ushari to the ground with only one hand. "Miss me, Ushari?" "Hardly..." Ushari managed to choke out. From inside the herd, Fuli glanced up at Oni, giving him orders. "Ono, you take care of Nuka and the Jackals. I'll take care of Zira." "Affirmative!" Ono nodded and flew off to do as he was commanded. Zira glanced back at the cheetah that pursued her and gave a sly grin. "It looks like the Cheetah wants to take a gamble." She kept her eyes on her target, who was still trying to get away from her. Zira leapt Into the air and bit into one of his horns, causing him to come to an abrupt halt. The mighty Lioness unsheathed her claws, ready to give a killing blow. Until a large green cloud formed around her. Bunga jeapt his backside turned towards his adversaries and gave a cocky grin. "Heh, have somma that, Zira!" Scar's mate waved the fart away from her face as she tried to find her bearing, eyes watering from the stench. "Twinde Kiboko!" The sound of the Hippo's battle cry alerted Zira to quickly move out of the way. She had been in many battles, and knew how close someone was by hearing their voice. She landed square onto Beshte's back and caused him to stumble by putting her paws over his eyes. Beshte tried to shake her off but the cat was too persistent to let go. "Get off!" He yelled. She then jumped off his back and found her self cornered by him and Fuli. Zira bared her teeth as she called her allies to regroup. Ushari then slithered into her back agai as he had escaped Bunga's grasp. "Thissss issss jussst the beginning." Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:The Final Tale